


walmart

by user62610



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Skephalo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user62610/pseuds/user62610
Summary: Skeppy and Bad take a trip to the grocery store.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	walmart

please!" Zak cried, irrationally. Darryl shook his head. "Geppy, it's raining! and its dark!" he said, thunder roaring outside as he said so, further proving his point.

"but Darry... i reaally want peanut butter.." Zak whimpered, causing Darryl's heart to crack. "pretty please," Zak tried, running his finger down Darryl's chest. "y-you," Darryl started.

to his horror, Zak had pulled out the puppy-dog eyes, _damn it!_ Darryl cursed internally. who could say no to him when Zak's eyes were so sad, his pupils blown and twice the size they should be, somehow glimmering when there was almost no light in the room.

his heart thumped warmly.

Darryl sighed, he had lost this battle. "put on your jacket.." he murmured. Zak would be the death of him. "yay!" the younger cheered, bringing his sweater paws together in joy.

Darryl grabbed the keys off of the hook, watching Zak shuffle around to get ready. in less than 30 seconds, Zak was standing in front of the door with him, looking up at Darryl happily.

if he had a tail, it would be wagging right now.

"why dont we have an umbrella.." Darryl muttered as the two prepared to dash to the car. he saw Zak shrug in the corner of his eye.

"on three!" Zak yelled, too happily for a man about to be soaked, and also too loudly, forgetting it was almost midnight.

"one...three!" Zak shouted, running away from Darryl's side first, zooming towards the car. "hey!" Darryl yelled, following him.

Zak's giggling became clearer once darryl shut the door. "that wasnt fair, you muffinhead." he declared. Zak said nothing, simply sticking out his tongue and creating an L with his fingers.

"youre so childish Zak," Darryl said, but his voice held no malice. the words fell out of his mouth fondly.

the drive was quick, still Zak insisted on playing "Body" by megan thee stallion, just to listen to Darryl's grumbles of annoyance at the language. Zak didnt care. he found himself fixated on the way Darryl drove with only one hand.

they pulled up to the well lit walmart parking lot. "ready?" Darryl asked. Zak nodded, smiling. the two slammed the doors shut, and ran, hand-in-hand.

they got soaked anyway.

Zak felt the most of if, his hair was much thicker than Darryl's and it dripped down his face, covering his eyes. "pfft-" Darryl started, but Zak started shaking his head, like a dog, shaking the water out of his "fur," effectivly spraying more droplets onto Darryl's glasses.

"you are _such_ a muffin head," Darryl said, taking his glasses off to wipe them on his sleeves. Zak giggled, climbing into a cart. "you love me"

Darryl fixed his glasses and nodded. "i really do," he grumbled rolling the cart to the vegetables.

"what about skippyyyy," Zak whined as Darryl inspected a red pepper. "we might as well get other things too, since we drove all this way." Darryl said.

"hmph."

"you'll live, Zak," Darryl giggled.

Zak pouted, resting his chin on the edge of the cart.

they went around the store for a while, ending up with a couple of ingredients, skippy peanut butter, muffin mix, fluffy socks, and a duck plushie.

"walmart really has everything.." Zak commented, holding the plushie close as Darryl used the self-checkout.

Darryl said nothing stared at him, before kissing the damp mop of ravenette hair. Zak felt himself turn red, especially since they were in public. he hid his burning face in his duck.

Darryl chuckled, helping Zak out of the cart as they prepared to run back into the rain. lightning tore through the black sky as the two ran, shoes splashing on the soaking ground.

Zak helped Darryl shove the plastic bags into the trunk, but hesitated as Darryl slammed the door down.

he grabbed Darryl's hoodie strings before they could part sides. "wha-? mmh.."

Zak cut him off with a kiss. on his tiptoes, long and sweet, as rain water dripped down their hair and mingled with Darryl's taste. his fist balled up the fabric on Darryl's chest as he deepened the kiss.

"what was that for?" Darryl said through his smile when they parted, not caring anymore about his clothes getting soaked. "i just really wanted to kiss in the rain," Zak said cheekily, smoothing out the wrinkles he'd created in Darryl's soaking hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> pffft. what is this? the notebook? anyways, thanks for reading :)


End file.
